Dekito
by Murasaki Hina
Summary: "The Dekito is an invention I created." Said Naruto "It allows the use of any jutsu to an Uzumaki." Bolt is tired of his father neglecting him all the time. After pulling a major prank, Naruto has a talk with Bolt that doesn't go as well as planned. Angered, Bolt grabs his Dad's invention in hopes of destroying it, but things didn't end up exactly as he had wanted. ON HIATUS.
1. Not a wish, just a request

**Okay guys, it's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. But enjoy. Also, bashers might want to leave, coz I'm not into bashing anyone.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Udon exclaimed slamming the door open. He was panting and looked frantic. The orange haired girl who's hair was drawn into twin tails next to him seemed to be in the same position.

"We have a problem!" Moegi continued as she stood up straight.

It didn't matter if they knew him personally, a hokage was a highly ranked ninja and respect was to be shown.

Said hokage lifted his head from his computer. He was busy enough as is. Lately he hadn't eaten anything but cup ramen. How he missed home-cooked meals. Not that there was anything wrong with ramen. He didn't get to spend any time with his old comrades or even his wife for that matter! On top of that, every time the door slams open this way, it could only mean one thing...

"Ugh.. It's Bolt again, isn't it?" A blonde man sighed as he slapped his forehead. "What'd he do this time?"

The blonde hokage shifted in his seat and prepared to leave his office at any time but continued his work. He usually made clones to do his work, but at the end of the day he would regret doing so. The clones do their work just as he would but after dispelling them, all the information comes at once causing mental fatigue. He had learned not to use them for this kind of work.

He looked up at Moegi and Udon, expecting an answer anytime, but to his confusion they only glanced at each other, both unwilling to answer. They communicated through their eyes alone, pleading the other to start. They both knew that Naruto wasn't a strict father. Yet they always felt anxious before reporting these things to him.

Everyday Bolt's pranks would get worse and worse. At first it was cute pranks like 'accidentally burning a few scrolls' to 'putting itching powder in some of the guards' vests. One's that wouldn't really matter much. Lately though...

"...What?" Naruto asked, starting to get worried. He already had a hunch, but their uncomfortable pause made him think that it's more than just a simple prank this time.

"It's probably better if you see for yourself..." Udon replied as he pointed to the Hokage mountain.

Naruto looked towards the Hokage mountain. His eyes widened considerably. The whole mountain was painted with insults. "I hate the hokage!", "Dad is an idiot!", etc. Most of the buildings of Konoha were the same. This wouldn't sit well with any of the villagers. In fact, he could already hear most of them complaining. Some stalls were destroyed and children came out to help their parents clean the walls of their homes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed strictly. The villagers were being very inconvenienced. Destruction of the village was not what he had in mind for today's schedule. But But more importantly, it hurt him to see his son like that. Naruto chewed on the tip of his thumb. A habit that he had recently adopted to make himself calm down in difficult situations.

"What do we do..?" Asked Moegi with a sigh. Bolt's has always caused trouble. She still remembers that both Naruto and Konohamaru used to be the same, but she expected Bolt to understand better. After all, he had a family. Naruto didn't, and Konohamaru's never spent enough time with him.

"I'll go find him!" Naruto said running past Moegi and Udon, heading towards the door.

"What?! But Boss!" Moegi said by mistake, but brushed it off quickly. "Your work!"

"I'll do it later!" Naruto shouted back.

He had to fix this with Bolt here and now. He too, had done this in the past. Painting the monuments, making the village his canvas or playing pranks on the villagers. And he knew why it was done. The only reason someone would do it, was to get attention. Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent. Bolt has his. But with the way things are going, he might as well have. As a father, he had to take responsibility.

Naruto sped through the streets, occasionally jumping on top of a roof or running on a brick hedge. Civilians were all gawking at him as he passed by them. It's not every day that you get to see the Hokage so flustered after all. Naruto finally saw a few ninja entering his field of vision, and in the middle was his blonde-haired troublemaker. Naruto locked his sight on the small ninja.

"STOP. RIGHT. THERE!" Naruto said as he sped up more and more with each word, finally catching a hold of Bolt.

Naruto looked at the ninjas apologetically. He nodded at them acknowledging their work and waved his hand to dismiss them.

"Sorry guys, I'll deal with him." Naruto said as he picked up Bolt by the collar. Bolt tried to free himself from his fathers grasp, but in vain.

"LET GO OF ME!" Bolt struggled under his father grasp. Kicking with all his might. It was a fruitless attempt, but he knew that it made Naruto guilty.

"Bolt, you and I need to talk." Naruto said strictly. Hopefully, a nice, long talk out of his busy schedule would help things. That is what he was hoping, but things hardly ever go his way. The hokage always looked like heroes to Naruto when he was a child. To Bolt, it was a job that took away his father. Naruto wondered if he would've been the same had his father been alive during that time. His mind wandered towards Minato. How would he have dealt with this situation. Naruto is always unsure when it comes to his son. Minato would've probably done a better job.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" Bolt retorted. He glared as fiercely as he could at his father. Looking into his sons eyes he accepted his theory true.

"Oh yes you do!" Naruto argued with the final statement as he carried Bolt off, leaving a few confused chuunin behind.

* * *

"...What is that?" Bolt asked as he looked at the cylindrical-shaped item on his father's desk. He sat in _seiza_. He had learned the art of tea ceremony (something completely useless to him) from his mother while he kept Himawari company with her lessons. To do that he had to learn to sit in that position. And it also killed time.

Naruto looked down at Bolt and crossed his arms before looking at what Bolt had mentioned. After catching Bolt, Naruto had dragged him back to their house.

"That? I call it a Dekito. It's a new invention I came up with. I spent months trying to perfect it. Its a miracle I finished before the end of this year." Naruto explained "It's chakra infested and I've done tons of tests with it. It allows any member of the Uzumaki clan to perform any jutsu."

Naruto smiled looking at it. He seemed to be very proud of the fact that he could invent such a thing. It's ironic to think that theories were what he hated the most during his academy days. But ever since the fourth great ninja war, he had been studying up on many things. Hopefully the last war will be the last. At least for another few centuries.

"So, it's like a genie lamp?" Bolt raised an eyebrow, trying to change the subject. Hopefully he would be able to get out of there as soon as possible. Listening to one of his dad's lectures were one of the things he definitely didn't want to spend his day doing.

"No. It takes away an enormous amount of chakra and is pretty dangerous. That is exactly why only the Uzumaki family can use. Because of our dominant chakra reserves. Your mother is an exception because she was originally a Hyuuga." Naruto said sternly "It's strictly for jutsus only. But I'm still working on it."

"Hmm..." Bolt hummed, seemingly uninterested. Anything that included the words 'chakra', 'jutsu' or 'scrolls' never interested him. After all, that was the only thing his dad ever talked about. I mean, sure, the rasengan and plenty other jutsus are cool, but Naruto didn't teach him shit, so he never gave a damn.

Naruto just glared at him and decided to get back on their original subject.

"So? What was with the prank you pulled?" Naruto asked. He seated himself down on a chair in their very own living room, while Bolt was forced to sit on the ground. Bolt tightened his fists that were resting on his knees.

"Everything I wrote on the monument is true though." Bolt pouted "You never pay attention to me, and you're way too busy. You wouldn't know how I feel."

Naruto considered Bolt's statement. He loved his kid to death, but is sometimes pretty difficult to talk with, Bolt is just like him when he was young. He should be able to reach him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Did the sandaime always have such a big problem looking after him? He thought about the first time he met Konohamaru.

_'On top of that, he had to deal with his grandson too. I should consider myself lucky.'_

Naruto straightened himself and tried to relate to what Bolt was saying. His own experiences helped deal with a lot of difficult people, yet his son seemed like a bigger hurdle that anything else.

"Bolt, I was 12 once too." Naruto said "I wasn't always Hokage, and it's not like I had all the attention in the world either."

Bolt glared at that statement. Yeah right! Everyone treats him like a king! Heck, even Gaara-occhan, the Kazekage speaks about how great he is.

"Liar." Bolt argued standing up half-way, before calmly seating himself down again. Bolt stared at the ground.

"Y-You're so cool, dad. You're kind, funny, charismatic, strong and smart." Bolt stated "..It's like you can do anything."

Not to mention he became a known hero in the village when he was only 16 and then became the hero of the fourth world war after turning 17. He was way too talented. Bolt wondered why he was always so different from his father. His father who was so perfect. That's right... there was no way that his father had a time when he wasn't... him.

"I can't hear anything but compliments." Naruto laughed while Bolt blushed in irritation. "But you have a sister. Why don't you spend more time with her?"

Bolt's face seemed to soften at that. It was clear to Naruto that something had happened between them by the expression his son was having. Another problem that he has to deal with. Why couldn't his son be more like Sarada? She had suddenly had the urge to become Hokage after their last meeting with Sasuke and her eyes glow. Something that fundamentally missing in Bolt.

"...She said that I was being childish, so I don't want to see her right now." Bolt scowled while averting eye-contact with his father.

"That's rare." Naruto whistled "She never does that. She adores you."

"Either way, Himawari always spends her time either reading, going to visit Neji-oji-san or spending time with mom!" Bolt lashed out "But, I'm not like her! I want to be cool like you! Someone everybody can admire!"

Naruto looked taken aback by his son's words but simply massaged his head with two fingers. Naruto found himself thinking that if he was like that in his youth, shoot him now. If his parents were alive back then, Minato would've had a bunch of troubles and he would have had a bunch of bruises (courtesy of Kushina).

"...Well, even if you say that... Its not something I can teach you. I had admired many people myself, but I didn't want to become them." Naruto said as he got up. And it was true. He never aimed at becoming like people he had admired. He wanted to be better. But telling that to Bolt at this moment was useless. "It would do you some good to reflect upon your actions. Also, clean up the mountain later."

Bolt stood up and glared at Naruto. Why couldn't his dad understand? Blot just wanted to have a normal father-son relationship for once. That was all he wanted... Was that really asking too much?

Bolt looked at the Dekito and something in his head just snapped. He grabbed the cylindrical invention and stood up.

"This is the thing that was taking up your time, right?!" Bolt asked Naruto who's expression changed from indifferent to a look of horror withing a split second.

"Bolt, put that down!" He ordered as he slowly moved towards Bolt, being careful not to push any button that would make him do something too reckless. His hands started shivering. He could feel the invention sucking in Bolt's chakra. This is bad.

"No! If this wasn't here.." Bolt's eyes narrowed.

_'Maybe I'd get noticed... If only he could...'_

"If dad was my age, maybe we could understand each other!" Bolt shouted.

Suddenly, a blue light started swirling around Bolt. Naruto put his hands up infront his face. The light was blinding. He could hardly make out where his son was standing.

_'Bolt's chakra! It's being used to perform some kind of jutsu!' _Naruto thought worry-stricken. He started walking towards Bolt, but the amount of chakra his son was leaking was pushing Naruto 2 steps back every time he took one step forward.

"Bolt! Put that down now!" Naruto repeated once more "Bolt-"

Naruto stretched his arm out, hoping to grab hold of Bolt, but wth a flash of light and small breeze, he disappeared.

"No way..." Naruto muttered, unable to accept the fact that his son had disappeared without a trace. "Bolt..."

Naruto bit his lip. He should've been more careful. "BOLT!"

After the incident in their living room, Bolt was enveloped in a whirlpool of chakra and suddenly started falling until he hit the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Bolt's head hurt. He got up and suddenly everything that happened flashed into his head.

He'd never had a fight so bad with Naruto before. Bolt bit down on his lip before getting up. He examined the place he was in. It looked like a konoha training ground. It looked a bit different... but no doubt it was Konoha. Why was he suddenly transported there?

Disappointed he looked at Dekito. This thing... probably brought him here. His father had said 'any jutsu' so was expecting something better. Like his dad turning into a kid or something. A kid wouldn't be able to do the work of a hokage and then maybe...

"So it only does transporting?" Bolt frowned. He expected this invention to be much greater. "I guess I have to clean up the mountain."

Bolt searched for the mountain with his eyes. When he finally found the monument, his eyes widened. It was clean! But the thing was that 3 heads were cleaned of the mountain along with it.

Bolt looked towards the village. It looked completely different. There were less buildings, once that were much smaller and some that never existed were there too!

"This isn't possible.." Bolt said, as he took a few steps back before falling on his bottom. The grass acted as a cushion for him.

"Hey, you!" A voice suddenly called out of nowhere. "What're you doing here? Civilians aren't allowed to enter ninja training grounds!"

Bolt turned his head. A jounin, along with 3-presumably genin- was walking his way. He looked closely at the team and saw a familiar face. No way...

It wasn't possible... but there, standing in front of him, was a younger Kakashi.

"Hey, did you hear me? I was talking to you." An orange clad blonde asked, irritated. They are finally able to get some training done, and what do they find when they get there? Some civilian kid that seems to be on his own adventure.

"Oi! Listen to me!" He shouted once more.

"Shut up!" A pink haired kunoichi ordered with a punch, ignoring the cries of hurt "Can't you see he's confused?"

"Sakura-chan..."

The blonde haired kid looked at the female of their team in defeat.

"Leave this to me." Sakura said as she bent down. She looked at the boy carefully and after concluding that he was familiar, smiled at him. "Hi, are you lost? Can you tell us your name?"

Bolt gaped at the kunoichi and then turned towards the silver-haired jounin. Finally able to say something.

"jiji.."

"...what?" Sakura asked, threateningly. Now she was pissed. This is what she gets for being nice? What was this familiar feeling of irritation?

"W-Wait!" Bolt put up his hands in surrender "I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about him!"

Bolt motioned towards Kakashi. Sakura calmed down after finding out that she wasn't the person in question and her anger immediately subsided finding that it only her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei? Well, he _is _old, but.." She considered.

"Hey! I'm not that old." Kakashi retorted, looking genuinely insulted. Wait till the kids become thirty themselves. It's far from old!

"No, you are!" Bolt said as he got up." What's with you? Why are you so young? More importantly, why are there only 4 heads on the hokage mountain?!"

"Wait, wait!" Kakashi tried to make Bolt slow down. Feeling a bit better after being labelled 'young' almost immediately. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi looked at Bolt's eyes while the latter just returned the stare. Kakashi immediately felt something. This boy wasn't a stranger. He didn't feel like one and he didn't act like it either.

_'Huh? Why does he seem so familiar...?'_

"This kid doesn't make any sense." Sakura stated in worry. "Should we take him to the Hokage?"

Bolt considered the idea. That's right! His Dad was still there!

"Good idea! Take me to the Hokage! He'll know who I am!" Bolt agreed. He dusted of his pants and then took notice of the dekito in his pocket. He considered what the invention must've done with his request, but brushed off his unrealistic conclusion.

Kakashi just looked at Sakura and nodded, considering this as the best choice.

* * *

Throughout the walk there, Bolt had talked about how the village looked entirely different. Apparently the buildings were smaller and older than he remembered. Not to mention that there's a whole forest which he had never seen before. It made team 7 wonder whether he'd been living under a rock.

"Hokage-sama?" A voice called, asking for permission to enter. They had arrived to the hokage tower.

Bolt suddenly felt the nervousness get to him. What if his dad started hating him already? It made him want to go back to the training ground. But the voice he had heard was completely different.

"Kakashi-kun? Come in." The sandaime answered. "What is it?"

He looked at Kakashi and then the extra blonde they had with them. Hiruzen put his smoking pipe in his mouth and then pulled it out, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. He took the boys features into consideration.

_'That's strange...' _Thought the Sandaime_ 'This boy has a striking resemblance to...'_

"Who is that?" He asked. "He doesn't seem to be a part of the village."

"About that Hokage-sama... he seems to think that there were 7 hokage heads on the mountain and a lot of other... impossible things." Kakashi explained, not wanting to make it sound like he was calling the boy crazy, which wasn't contrary to what he was thinking. But who has to know?

"What?" Hiruzen asked in surprise before looking at the boy once more "...Tell me child, what's your name?"

"...Bolt." Bolt replied after a brief pause and then looked at Hiruzen's face. His head was so full of things at the moment that he hadn't really been paying attention since the moment they stepped in. He looked around for his father, and saw nobody resembling. Relaxing a bit he looked back at the old man.

"I see, and where are your parents?"

Concluding that his father was indeed not present in the room, he opened his mouth to reply.

"...I had a fight with Dad, he probably doesn't want to see me right now.." Bolt answered looking depressed. "And I don't think I could face him either.."

"Do you feel bad about what you did?" Asked Hiruzen, kindly.

"Yes..."

"Then I'm sure your father would understand." The sandaime said smiling. Bolt only looked at the old Hokage with admiration before realizing something.

"Wait... Hokage-sama?" Bolt asked with a mix of surprise and horror exhibited on his face.

"Who else could it be?" The blonde beside Bolt glared.

_'The bastard probably _did_ live under a rock. He seems to know absolutely nothing' _Naruto thought _'He knows less than I do.'_

"Wait! My father is the current hokage!" Bolt shouted. "And he's much younger!"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. A mixture of shock, confusion and an extreme desire to slap his forehead engulfed him.

"What?!" Everyone inside the room exclaimed. Now they were confused!

"Please wait a moment. What is your father's name?" Asked the Sandaime trying to keepincluding himself.

Meanwhile, Bolt tried to wrap his head around the situation. There were 4 heads on the mountain. The village was small and under-developed. Kakashi was young. The claimed Hokage was an old man he'd never laid eyes on before. The conclusion he had brushed off not to long ago seemed to make more sense right now, but he didn't want to accept it.

Bolt parted his lips and decided that questions should be answered. So he should probably start.

"Naruto.." He muttered. Everybody's eyes started widening immediately.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**So, how was it? Review and tell me. I didn't want to leave you hanging at the part where Boruto had disappeared. But it seems that I left you hanging anyway.**

**Please inform me about any mistakes. Criticism is welcome, but please do it kindly... I'm kinda sensitive.**

**Occhan- a familiar way of saying old man**

**-sama- a honorific that shows respect**

**-chan - A cute honorific, usually used on women, and sometimes on close friends.**


	2. The melancholy of father and son

**Hi guys. I updated another chapter. I did it quickly and made it long. I mean, I _did_ get 10 reviews at one go! What a haul! **

**enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_"Naruto.." He muttered. Everybody's eyes started widening immediately._

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

* * *

_"Onii-chan!" A girl with short dark hair exclaimed "What are you doing?!"_

_A girl with short dark hair approached a boy who seated himself on the floor. He had messy blonde hair and was mixing different paints and taking out other tools._

_"Dad's been paying less attention to my pranks lately, so I'm gonna pull a big one." He chuckled as he started making paint bombs by filling rubber ballons with paint "Make sure to look at it from a high building, Himawari."_

_"Onii-chan... you shouldn't do this." Himawari said with a worried expression. "Daddy's been really busy lately. When he comes home, he falls asleep at the entrance."_

_Himawari hunched over Bolt and examined his tools. Cans of paint, spray cans, paint brushes, water guns..._

_Bolt glared at Himawari who was steadily moving closer to him._

_"Then he should take a break!" Bolt shouted, making Himawari flinch "He's way too busy! I bet yo__u and mom would want to spend some more time with him too, right?"_

_"That may be true... but.." Himawari agreed hesitantly "We both know what dad's position is."_

_"Huh?" Bolt asked not understanding what she was trying to say. He vaguely remembered Konohamaru saying the same thing about his father._

_"We aren't his only family. He has to take care of the whole village." Himawari explained "Stop being so childish, Onii-chan!"_

_Bolt took a moment to sink the sentence in to his head before giving Himawari a hurt but furious look. Himawari had never insulted him before. It was a new experience. She had always supported him. When he said he wanted to become a ninja despite hating the Hokage. When he tried to create jutsus by himself despite not knowing theory... she was always there. But at this moment, he felt betrayed._

_"...childish...?" Bolt repeated "What do you mean childish?! You don't understand anything!"_

_Himawari took a few steps back. She lifted her hand to her mouth and covered it, regretting what she had said. She admired her brother, and that was the truth. He always tried to do things nobody else dared to. But the jealous side of her brother that she couldn't accept was something she hated about herself. _

_"So that's what you've always thought of me, huh?" Bolt laughed bitterly. _

__That wasn't it! She honestly didn't mind that her father was always busy, even though she felt lonely from time-to-time. But during those moments, Bolt was always there. She never felt alone because he was always by her side. And maybe, it was__ her__ jealous side that she couldn't like. Being jealous of her own father for having Bolt's attention all the time. She was only being jealous. But, nothing resembling a reason could come out of her mouth.__

_"I-I'm sor-"_

_"Enough!" Bolt shouted, cutting her off. "...I thought... that you at least, would understand my feelings."_

_Bolt reached down to grab his tools. He packed them into a carry bag that was big enough and slung it around his neck, keeping it diagonal. He turned to show his back to Himawari. Slowly, he looked at her one last time, with the most miserable expression Himawari had ever seen._

_"Guess I was wrong." _

_"Onii-chan..." Himawari mumbled with teary eyes before whispering something inaudible to Bolt._

_Bolt had heard her. But he decided to ignore her and continued walking into nothingness, hearing his footsteps get louder by the second, until suddenly a black hole opened in front of him._

_"What the-!" Bolt exclaimed in surprise and horror before falling into it._

* * *

Bolt woke up with a jerk, breathing heavily. He slowly turned his head left and then right, examining where he was. It was morning and he was in a small, cramped and very messy room. He shuffled a little to try and get up when he felt something move next to him. He looked down at what was beside him. A boy with blonde hair and whiskers around his age was sleeping next to him. Bolt immediately remembered about the incidents that took place the day before.

"a..ahaha... so it was just a dream..." Bolt sighed in relief, but he was sweating indicating anything but relief. He slowed down his breathing and calmed himself.

He knew all too well, that not all of it was a dream. What happened between him and Himawari was the truth. But why did he suddenly dream about her? Was it because he felt guilty? Because he missed her? Or was it because he knew that he couldn't see her that easily because of being in the past? He didn't know.

Bolt looked at Naruto once more, before getting up. One thing was for sure. Now that he was in this world, he didn't want to remember about the other one too much. He wished for this to happen and he was going to make the most of it.

"Ugh... my head hurts..." Naruto groaned as he woke up. He inhaled the air and smelled something delicious.

Getting out of bed, Naruto made his way to the source of this smell: The kitchen, in which he saw Bolt laying out food on the table.

Bolt noticed that Naruto had woken up and looked up to see him standing at the kitchen doorway. Bolt greeted him with a smile and removed the apron he was wearing. He was always forced to wear an apron in his own kitchen when helping out, so much that it had become a habit.

"You know how to cook?!" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised. He said as he looked at the fried eggs, salad and cup ramen on the table.

"Cup ramen is something anyone can make, but, I actually learned a little from Himawari." Bolt said "I got good at cooking eggs pretty quickly."

The only people in the world who would have cup ramen for breakfast were Bolt and Naruto. Bolt knew very well about his father's eating habits from the future and put that knowledge to use by helping him in something. After all, he _was _freeloading.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto brushed it off as he sat down and took a piece of bread that was kept along with the rest of the food, and took a bite of it. "I give the credit to this Himawari person. Who is she anyway?"

Bolt got a bit hurt at the question, but it's obvious he wouldn't know her. She doesn't exist yet.

"She's... my sister." Bolt replied with a sad grin.

"Heh..." Naruto thought as he chewed on the bread, allowing the sentence to sink in his head before spiting it out.

"Eeww!" Bolt exclaimed in disgust "Don't chew food and then spit it out! What would you have done if it got on the rest of the food?"

"You have a sister?!" Naruto asked, ignoring Bolt.

Bolt immediately felt his face soften and allowed a sober expression to show itself.

"...Yeah.." Bolt replied.

"Hmm... but, if what you said yesterday was true.." Naruto pondered "Then it'd mean I have 2 brats?"

Bolt scowled at the choice of words but nodded. Well, 'brats' is not a word that's too far off the mark. Maybe _he _was a brat. But Himawari was never spoiled.

"Ah, but that's only 'if'." Naruto hurried to say. He didn't want his "son" to get the wrong idea. "I don't know whether I should believe you yet. I'm only doing this because of the old man."

"I know!" Bolt frowned, remembering their discussion.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"My dad's name is Uzumaki Naruto." Bolt stated. Everybody looked at Bolt like he grew another head. But the most shocked had to be Naruto. His jaw had dropped completely._

_"Hey, what're you playing at?" Naruto asked in anger "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 12-years old, and I don't remember having a kid the same height as me."_

_"What..?" Bolt asked looking at Naruto with wide-eyes. _

_Bolt looked at Naruto and examined him. This was his dad? He certainly did resemble him, but... what's with that irritable personality? He'd been at Bolt's neck since they met and now he claims to be Uzumaki Naruto. The person he knew as Uzumaki Naruto was a calm and collected person, with an understanding point of view._

_"You're lying.." Bolt stated, in fear. What he feared, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that his dad was so short when he was 12? Not. _(Lol. I'm so evil to ruin this moment :'D)

_"I'm afraid he isn't, my child." The sandaime confirmed before noticing that Bolt was holding onto something. A rod that looked like dull metal. "What is it that you are holding?"_

_"..This?" Bolt asked, holding high enough for the Sandaime to look at. He tried to remember what his father had told him about it. "It's an invention that my dad created. But only those from the Uzumaki clan can use it."_

_"Naruto created an invention?" Sakura asked giggling "Now I know that you are talking about the wrong person."_

_"Sakura-chan.." Naruto whined as his shoulder's slumped "What kind of person do you see me as..?"_

_"And what does it do?" Asked Hiruzen, ignoring the 2 genin._

_"Apparently it allows the user to perform any kind of jutsu..." Bolt replied, as his eyes widened in realization._

_"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi looked at the old man. Both of them were thinking the same thing. "Did he..?"_

_"I believe so.." Hiruzen nodded_

_"What?" Sakura asked, not understanding what they were getting at._

_"...We believe he used a space-time jutsu that allowed him to time-travel." Kakashi explained._

_"No way, a jutsu like that exists?" Sakura asked in disbelief and slight fear._

_"Yes, but it's forbidden! Not to mention extremely dangerous!" Hiruzen told Sakura. "Most of the people that have tried to use it, die immediately."_

_"What would be the best course of action?" Kakashi asked the old Hokage._

_"For now... Naruto should take care of him." The sandaime concluded _

_"Huh?! Why me?" Naruto asked_

_"Because, he may be telling the truth." Hiruzen replied "He's your future son, it's only fair that you look after him."_

_"...Fine." Naruto agreed grudgingly. "But hey! This means I became Hokage, right? right?"_

_"Now that you mention it..." Sakura considered. She brought her hand up to her face in a thinking position. It's not as if she thought that it was impossible for Naruto to become Hokage. After all, he showed immense improvement during their mission to wave, but actually hearing that it happened is different from saying that it will happen. The impact isn't the same._

_"I'll take care of him!" Naruto declared energetically. Little did Bolt know though, that Naruto had ulterior motives for taking care of him. He would probably be able to find out a lot from Bolt about his future... and about his past._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

"But there is one thing I like about that fantasy of yours..." Naruto said as he continued eating "And it's that I'm hokage."

"Oh yeah, by the way.." Bolt asked "Why do you want to become hokage?"

"What do you mean why?" Naruto replied with a question.

"It's a tough, it's time-consuming and it's a lot of paperwork." Bolt counted on his fingers "I don't see anything good about it."

That question had always haunted Bolt's mind. Why did his father want to become Hokage? He had heard it was because Naruto was always ignored, but, he became recognized as soon as he saved the village and became it's hero, so why go any further? Bolt couldn't understand. He would never want to be hokage.

"Well, yeah. I already know that by looking at the old man." Naruto sated simply while starting on the cup ramen that was finally done.

"Then why?!" Bolt asked desperately. "Because of that job, you're never able to spend time with your family and who matters most!"

If he knew, what was his reason?

"Actually...!" Naruto shouted to make Bolt shut up "Actually... I'm always ignored by the villagers. Or more like.. hated."

"That can't be.." Bolt said in response, his mind having a whole new opinion of the villagers of Konoha. Why would he want to become the leader of people that hate him?

The Naruto he remembers is someone that nobody can hate. Someone who smiles a lot and makes others do the same. Someone who could never let a person who was suffering to be kept alone. Someone who tried his best to help people.

Yet... why would the villagers hate someone like that? Was he different before? No, that didn't seem to be the case. This Naruto is almost exactly like his Dad. Minus the maturity.

"At first, they used to ignore me. They continued their everyday lives without interfering in mine, but the more they did that, the more I felt like I didn't exist.." Naruto explained "That's the one life I didn't want, so, I started pulling pranks to interfere in theirs. Something to make everyone realise that I'm there."

Bolt listened to Naruto intently. This is something his dad would never share to him if they were from the future. He was going to hear it all. Everything that his dad never told him, _Naruto_ would.

"But... I met people that accepted me for who I was." Naruto told at Bolt. "They were there for me when I needed them, so when they need me, I want to be able to help them."

At that moment, Naruto thought about everyone precious to him. Old man Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, his classmates, Sakura, and even Sasuke.

"By becoming Hokage, I know I can protect them the way I want." Naruto finally said with a soft smile.

Bolt looked stunned. It was the first time he had heard anything like this. He even felt like he knew what Naruto was speaking about. Maybe he was right. Bolt probably understands him because they're the same age. No, it may actually be because this Naruto doesn't he him as his son.

"A father must always show his straightened back to his son." Bolt said suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked surprised at the sudden quote.

"It's something that dad always says." Bolt admitted

"...I see. But I'm not a son or a father..." Naruto replied "I don't understand what my 'future self' is saying...I don't understand it at all."

Naruto looked at Bolt with lonely eyes and a crooked smile. Bolt looked back with eyes that were gazing further than what was seen.

"...I didn't understand either.." Bolt said "...But I think I do now."

"Really..?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... He probably meant that sons look up to their fathers. The man that they aspire to be is one that had raised them." Bolt explained "If I didn't talk to you, I probably wouldn't have understood."

"Thanks!" Bolt smiled

Naruto looked at him before looking at the clock. Naruto's face immediately twisted. He grabbed the clock and then ran towards his room.

"We're LATE!" Naruto shouted "Get ready! We have to meet up with the other in 10 minutes!"

"Huh? But I haven't even had breakfast!" Bolt argued.

"Eat quickly!" Naruto ordered as started putting on his jumpsuit while eating the rest of his breakfast.

"What?" Bolt shouted before eating as fast as he could.

* * *

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura shouted before hitting Naruto on his head.

"It's not my fault, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he rubbed the bump that had been created.

"Yeah, and besides, jiji is always late anyway." Bolt stated matter-of-factly.

"You have a point." Sakura considered "At first I didn't believe that you were from the future. But seeing the both of you like this, you really look alike."

Sakura compared Naruto and Bolt. The same blonde hair, the same tanned skin, the same whisker marks and the same face. You could mistake one for the other if it wasn't for the shape of their hair and different coloured eyes. Naruto's was a cerulean blue while Bolt's was grey-blue. But it was still pretty close.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared suddenly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kakashi.

"SO WERE YOU!" Sakura yelled as she clenched her fist, threatening to him again.

"Uh..."

"Anyway. Since Bolt has appeared, we have no missions today." Kakashi declared as he closed his book "We'll be visiting the Hokage tower and discuss what to do next."

"Does the Hokage really have time to be doing that?" Bolt asked frowning. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Not really, but time-travelling is not a light matter." Kakashi replied "Besides that, we need to figure out how much you know. How much we need to know. And how much is better off not known."

Bolt grimaced. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

"So, have you figured out whether you've time-travelled?" the Sandaime asked Bolt. "Or whether you're from an alternate universe?"

The matter was not finalised, and it wasn't sure whether Bolt was really from the future. As such, Bolt was given the task to think about things.

"Yeah. I'm sure that this is the past." Bolt replied "Naruto's point of view is the same as my dad's. Not to mention Sakura-oba-san and Sasuke-oji-chan are almost the same too."

"Sakura-oba-san?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Up until now, Bolt seemed like he didn't know her at all and ignored addressing her. On top of that, she was being referred to as an old woman. It didn't sit that well with her, but she brushed it off. Sasuke on the other hand was not very amused.

"Sasuke-oji-san?!" Sasuke exclaimed, raising his voice for the first time since Bolt had arrived.

"Yeah, Sasuke-oji-san." Bolt repeated.

"I'm not your uncle." Sasuke glared. "We're not blood-related."

"True, but I've known you since birth..." Bolt said as he rubbed the back of his head. A trait that Naruto had passed down no doubt. "It feels weird to suddenly change what I've been calling you... but okay. I'll call you Sasuke..."

"Okay. Getting back on topic, Bolt." Hiruzen cut in "I would like it if you kept it a secret that you're from the future."

"Eh? Why?" Bolt asked, a little disappointed. "I wanted to be able to speak with all of the konoha 12! With them knowing who I am!"

"But we cannot allow a ripple in the steady flow of time." Hiruzen told Bolt calmly.

Bolt considered what the third had said. And it was difficult to admit, but he was right. This man was as wise as his father had said. And he was just as kind.

"If only I had met you in my own time." Bolt told the sandaime, smiling. The Sandaime was mildly stunned, but smiled back. But by the time Bolt realized what information he'd given out, it was too late.

"Hey... what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, afraid about his hunch. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Bolt expecting an answer as well. Sakura having a worried expression while Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"Naruto, my boy! There's no possible way that I could've lived long enough to see your son grow up!" Hiruzen laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Naruto shouted "It can't be... old man.. you.."

Bolt looked at Naruto. What had he done? Naruto looks like he's gonna cry. If he was like this just by knowing he died, Bolt knew that he should NOT tell him when.

"...But, I'm glad." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and Bolt "I'm glad that I was able to meet you, Bolt. I'm glad that Naruto had been able to have a family of his own. I'm glad that he was able to achieve his childhood dream... and I'm glad that he has you for a son."

Bolt just stared at the Sandaime feeling a heavy weight in his chest. And at that moment he knew exactly what Naruto was feeling.

_'I don't want this person to die..'_

* * *

"Hey... is the old man really gonna die?" Naruto asked Bolt as they were preparing to go to sleep. They had long since finished the discussion and it had been finalized that Bolt cannot reveal his identity, or the fact that he time-travelled.

"...Yeah..." Bolt confirmed hesitantly "But... I don't want him to.."

"How did he die...?" Naruto asked. Reluctant to hear the answer.

"Apparently he was killed." Bolt replied.

How could that have happened? The old man _was _old, but he wasn't weak. He's the Hokage after all.

"You know who killed him right?" Naruto asked anxiously. "You know when and where, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Bolt answered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Then we can prevent it!" Naruto grinned "Tell me who did it."

Bolt had suddenly felt his body becoming heavier.

"I... can't do that..." Bolt said, refusing Naruto.

"W-Why?!" Naruto shouted "You said yourself that you didn't want him dying!"

That's right. Bolt didn't want him to die. Such a good person doesn't deserve to be killed suddenly by his own student He deserves to die from old age surrounded by his loved ones. A happy and non-regretful death.

"Because!" Bolt shouted "Because, I promised him that I would try to keep the past the same as much as I could!"

"That stopped the moment you came here!" Naruto shouted back "If now is not the time to use what your knowledge of the future, then when is?!"

Bolt was speechless. He had opened his mouth to say something, but forgot what it was. He looked at the ground as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"The old man has looked after me since I was born." Naruto told Bolt

"What..?"

"You see, my parents didn't die when I was young or anything like that... I never met them.." Naruto said, his eyes filled with sadness. "During the first 5 years of my life, I was placed under his care. And after I turned 6, he gave me this apartment. He was Hokage, and he had a family. He tried to take care of me as much as could even though he was busy."

"You've lived here for 6 years?" Bolt asked, in disbelief. But, he felt more sad. Sad for Naruto. To think, that all his life, his father had lived in a dirty, apartment complex. With no one to guide him along the way.

"More or less." Naruto replied "But the point is that, there was only one person that had already accepted me from my birth. And that's Old man hokage."

Naruto looked into Bolt's eyes with a firm resolve.

"I don't want him to die. At least not by being killed."

"...I'm sorry." Bolt apologized, averting his eyes "I'm not brave enough to make a decision."

"...It's fine. I guess I was pressuring you." Naruto said as he put off the lights "Let's go to sleep."

Bolt didn't answer, but Naruto did as he said. After a while, Bolt couldn't sleep and woke up. He looked at the Dekito that was on the nearby table and picked it up.

_'This thing brought me here... I can probably go back the same way...' _Bolt thought before looking at Naruto who's back was facing towards him as he snored.

_'But I can't just leave him like that...' _Bolt sighed as he went to bed, still holding the Dekito. _'Himawari would know what to do... '_

Drifting away into slumber, Bolt had not realized the subconscious desire he had while falling asleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? I wasn't too sure about this chapter to be honest. I have no idea whether I'm portraying Bolt and Naruto properly. And i know that Sasuke is not shown much. I'm gonna increase that time next chapter onwards.**

** I felt like this might've been a little boring, but I swear, it's only started and it's gonna get better. Please leave a review!**


	3. Siblings

**Hello again everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews, they were very appreciated.**

**Diva180 - Thank you very much for your suggestions. Not to worry, I have already considered those possibilities before you had mentioned them. but thank you once again.**

**JohnPeacekeeper** **\- I'm glad you liked the story and I think you will like this chapter in particular. And the reason he had created the Dekito will be revealed eventually. I still don't know when though.**

**Shiranai Atsune - I don't really plan on bringing Sarada back but i will make sure not to dilute your interest in the story.**

**TheParagonPariah** -** lol. Well, I actually started this story because I couldn't find one. You would've been me if I didn't write it, huh?**

**Anarky'sMeanBeast** \- **hahaha I've never really viewed Hinata as a yandere, but I'm sure that she won't let Naruto get away with it.**

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

_'This thing brought me here... I can probably go back the same way...' _

_'But I can't just leave him like that...' _

_'Himawari would know what to do... '_

* * *

_"Sarada." A feminine but mature voice called out happily. _

_A woman with pink hair stepped out of a small house and looked towards a little girl._

_"It's time for dinner. You can continue training with your father tomorrow. It is rare after all that he decides to stay for a week." She smiled pleasantly._

_"Okay!" Sarada answered excitedly._

_"You too. It's been so long since your last visit. I overdid myself a bit." She stuck her tongue out playfully at the figure in front of her. "I made all your favourite's, so you better eat all of it, okay dear?"_

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a shock. What was that? That was the first time that woman had appeared in his dreams. He slowed down his heavy breathing as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

He had been having strange dreams ever since the arrival of Naruto's "son", Bolt. Dreams so pleasant, he didn't want to see them. It had been about a week since Bolt had arrived, but the dreams didn't cease to appear. Not to mention, he had started suffering from lack of sleep.

In his dream, he would usually see an older version of himself, sitting in Ichiraku's which had started serving alcohol to their customers. And with him, he would see Naruto. Not the hyperactive ninja he knows at the moment, but a mature and older version. He would drink with Naruto and talk about many things. What it was that they talked about, he didn't know. The only thing he remembered is that he looked... happy.

And recently, he had seen himself teaching a young girl with dark hair how to throw kunai. She was very clumsy in it, but when she finally got it right, she smiled so happily. Even though it was only a dream, Sasuke had felt a very warm feeling by looking at her smile. But why would he? He didn't want to ponder on it too much.

Sasuke shuffled in his bed and put his feet down on the cold floor. It was still very early in the morning. But he couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep after waking up.

His mind drifted back to his dream. Who was that woman? After seeing her in his dreams, he couldn't forget the feeling he was getting. He felt light-headed but at ease. But, it was difficult to explain exactly what he was feeling.

But if he knew one thing, it was that he didn't like that feeling. He'd felt his face heat up and his heart race but felt blissful at the same time. It was too uncomfortable and too complex an emotion.

The woman appeared in Sasuke's mind once again. Her face was blurry so he couldn't make out who she was. The only thing he could see was that she had pink hair and thinking about pink hair, only one person came to mind. He grimaced at that thought. It scared him to think that it might've been her and sincerely hoped that it remains as only another dream.

Sasuke got up from his bed and decided to get ready. There's no use in thinking about pointless things like that. If he was going to do something, he'd rather be training.

He walked towards his wardrobe and started rummaging through it.

Itachi had told him that he didn't have any hatred. That it was the reason he wasn't getting any stronger. If that was the case, he didn't want to be entertained by dreams that'll only weaken him. He had to defeat -no- _destroy _Itachi. It's the only way to cleanse the Uchiha name.

Besides, just the very thought that _she_ could make him feel like that was repulsing. Sasuke shuddered. He quickly grabbed his daily attire and dismissed all unnecessary thoughts.

He had one lead on what the problem might be. Although he didn't want to accuse anyone without any solid evidence... Sasuke sensed that the reason he was having these dreams was probably because of Bolt. Tampering with time couldn't have no side-effects, after all.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called out softly. "Hey, Bolt! Wake up!"

Naruto shook Bolt gently. Bolt shuffled under the covers of his futon and groaned. He forced his eyes open, but everything only seemed blurry. It would take a few for him to adjust. Making out the figure to be Naruto, he scowled.

"...Naruto? ...What is it?" Bolt yawned. He got up and settled himself into a sitting position. Bolt rubbed his eyes in hopes that it might clear up his vision.

"That... That girl sleeping next to you.." Naruto pointed to someone beside Bolt "Who the heck is she!?"

Bolt shifted his view to the person Naruto was pointing at. He examined her carefully. Short, dark hair, white skin with a hint of pink, long eyelashes, elegant sleeping posture...

Bolt looked back at Naruto incredulously. Naruto looked back at Bolt and raised an eyebrow.

_'Why is he looking at me like I'm crazy..?' _ Naruto thought as he shifted under the pressure of Bolt's stare.

"What are you talking about?" Bolt furrowed his eyebrows "That's Himawari of course. Now, if that's all, I'm going back to sleep."

Bolt covered himself with the blanket and embraced its warmth as he slowly attempted to sink back into slumber. He didn't understand why Naruto couldn't recognize her. She was his daughter.

_'Naruto's so weird...' _Bolt thought as he furrowed his brow. _'...Wait, Naruto...?'_

He should be calling him dad. But then, Naruto is _his_ age. How could he be his father? Oh. Yeah. He went back in time.

After pondering over this as he was half-asleep, Bolt realized something.

"HIMAWARI!?" Bolt yelled in shock as he jumped out of the futon.

"Onii-chan... it's still early..." Himawari rubbed her eyes lazily "Why are you shouting?"

"Hey... by Himawari... do you mean..?" Naruto asked Bolt nervously. A drop of sweat rolled down from Bolt's forehead as he slowly nodded.

"She's your sister?!" Naruto asked in a whisper "What is she doing _here_?"

"Yes! And I don't know!" Bolt replied in the same tone.

"Onii-chan..?" Himawari called out once more. Suddenly, her eyes widened "Onii-chan! Why are you here?!"

"That should be _my_ question..." Bolt smiled awkwardly.

How did Himawari get there? The same way as he did? Yeah, right. Naruto couldn't have made two!

"Ouch!" Himawari squeaked as she felt something poke her. She picked up the object near her leg and held it up high enough for Bolt to take a look at.

"What's this...?" Himawari asked curiously.

Bolt squinted his eyes as he looked at the object. It was the Dekito! Did his father really make two? No. It had the same scratches as his. Bolt put the pieces of the puzzle together. Yesterday, he went to sleep with the Dekito. What was he thinking at the time anyway?

_'Himawari would know what to do... '_

That's right, he wanted to see his sister. No way Bolt was ever going to tell Himawari that though. But as Bolt looked at the Dekito, he became more aware that it could literally do anything. The only thing that bothered him would be the reason for its creation. Why would his father need something like that? The world was very peaceful back home, not to mention that his father has quite a reputation which he doesn't fail to keep.

Bolt crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Another habit passed down by Naruto. Usually helped him think clearly. Naruto _did_ look very proud about it when he was explaining what it was capable of. Did he just want to keep some kind of unique invention to make history? Knowing his dad, it would be possible, but something tells Bolt that that was not it.

"Bolt!" Naruto shouted. "Why are you ignoring us?"

Bolt snapped his head towards Naruto before looking at Himawari.

"ah... sorry... what were you saying?" Bolt asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. This time it was Naruto who looked at Bolt like he was crazy.

"I just finished explaining to her what the Dekito is, and what it does." Naruto told Bolt matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks. So she knows that she's back in time already? That makes it easier for me." Bolt thought out loud.

"...Huh?" Himawari stared at Bolt in shock.

"Huh?" Bolt looked at Himawari nervously.

"What do you mean... 'back in time' ?" Himawari asked with a tense smile.

Naruto slapped his forehead while Bolt just looked at him.

"You didn't tell her?" Bolt asked Naruto

"What were you doing!? Sleeping?" Naruto countered Bolt with a question "We talked right in front of you!"

"Onii-chan... we're back in time...?" Himawari asked Bolt anxiously.

"Uh..." Bolt avoided eye contact with Himawari. Should he tell her the truth? But then again... should he...?

"Onii-chan!" Himawari called "The truth."

Bolt stared at Himawari. She was always firm when she spoke seriously. His mothers trait according to Naruto. He had always told Bolt that his mother was a very shy girl, but when she got serious, she was like no one he had ever met before. His favourite story to tell was the time when he was saved by her during an invasion when he was 16 years-old. The invasion which made him famous.

Bolt sighed in defeat. He had been doing that a lot since he woke up.

"Sorry, Himawari." Bolt apologized "It's true. We've travelled back in time."

Bolt locked eyes with Himawari showing no signs of letting go.

"In fact.." Bolt said as he pointed at Naruto "This is dad."

Himawari slowly looked at Naruto and then looked at Bolt before her eyes rolled back and soon, she found herself on the cold ground.

"Himawari!" Bolt exclaimed as he rushed over to her side and slowly rested her head on his palm as he lifted her half-way off the ground. "Not again.."

"Does she faint a lot?" Naruto asked, not fazed by the situation at all.

"Yeah." Bolt nodded "By the way, you're pretty calm about this."

Naruto looked mildly surprised at that.

"It just feels like deja vu." Naruto stated as he ran his index finger over his cheek. "I know someone else that faints a lot too."

Bolt stared at Naruto before picking up Himawari and placing her on the bed.

"We should probably tell this to Kakashi-sensei and the old man." Bolt told Naruto.

"You think?" Naruto raised a brow "Let's get dressed."

"Roger." Bolt agreed. Suddenly, Bolt felt a cold hand catching his.

"I'm coming too..." Himawari groaned as she got up. She placed her feet on the ground and established a sitting position.

"She recovers fast." Naruto stated in awe.

"Yeah. That trait came from you." Bolt smirked at Naruto who smirked back at him.

* * *

"So this is what the village looked like before the invasion!" Himawari exclaimed excitedly.

They were on their way to the Hokage tower. It was 6:00 a.m. and Naruto decided that he could afford to take his time. After all, he just met his future daughter.

"Invasion?" Naruto asked, looking at Bolt.

"O-Oh, uh.. i-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Bolt stuttered. Naruto looked at Bolt sceptically but complied.

"Naruto?" A deep voice called out from behind the 3 young ninjas.

Naruto turned his head to look at the figure behind him and immediately recognized him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glaring "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke had just finished training on a nearby ground and was about to head towards the training ground in the mean time. When he saw Naruto walking out. Why was he roaming the streets at this time of the morning anyway?

"I would like to ask you the same question." Sasuke glared back instinctively "You never get up this early."

"Oh yeah? And how would know?" Naruto asked threateningly Sasuke as he moved closer to him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Sasuke countered as he too walked towards Naruto.

"You're already fighting?" Bolt slapped his forehead.

Bolt was pretty much used to their constant bickering, but this is a bit too soon. And it really seems like they're trying to ridicule each other. This didn't seem like the friendly arguments they had as he knew them. What changed? Or more like... what didn't?

"Sasuke-oji-sama!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at Himawari "Oi, dobe. Who's this?"

Naruto looked at Himawari and realized that Sasuke didn't know about it. Frustrating as it was Naruto knew that having Sasuke know first would be a good idea.

"Say, can you spare some time?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke never expected Naruto to ask him anything like that " I'm going to the Hokage tower right now. Can you come along?"

"Hokage tower?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She... she came from the future too." Naruto said looking at the ground before looking back at Sasuke "I'll explain on the way."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was being rarely serious. Was it because he wanted to look cool in front of his future child? Sasuke seriously doubted it.

"... Make it short." Sasuke said as he walked along side Naruto as they started moving towards the Hokage tower.

The sandaime was having a particularly rough day. He had woken up earlier than usual because of gastric problems and now he's feeling extremely tired.

He moved on to doing the day's paper work. After team 7's unexpected A-rank mission, the sandaime has resolved to be more careful when assigning missions. Team 7 was lucky they managed to complete that mission safely.

Hiruzen looked through the ninja registrations and stumbled upon a certain blonde ninjas photo. With white and red paint smothered all over his face, it became his official photo. The old Hokage smiled. Maybe it wasn't luck after all.

Hiruzen continued with his paper work when he heard an abrupt knock on his door. Considering the time, he found it very surprising that somebody came in looking for him.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing 4 young figures.

"Naruto?" He muttered as his eyes wandered onto the boy next to him "You brought Sasuke along too. What is it?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke awkwardly while Sasuke just stared back blankly before they both looked at the sandaime.

"Oh, please, come in." he said, standing up.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the room with Bolt and Himawari behind them. The sandaime's eyes wandered onto the dark haired girl next to Bolt.

"And who is this young lady?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Yeah, actually... we're here to tell you exactly that." Naruto said before looking at Himawari

"She's my sister." Bolt said bluntly. Better to get this over with is what was going through his mind.

It would be an understatement to say that Hiruzen was surprised. He was shocked. It _did _come out of nowhere after all. Hiruzen calmed himself down and put his smoking pipe into his mouth.

"So..." Hiruzen said, letting out the smoke he had taken in "In a nutshell, the Dekito caused her to come here. Am I right?"

"..Yes.." Bolt nodded.

"I see." Hiruzen sighed. He was very worried that more people might start popping up. But for now, the current problems have to be realized. "Naruto... you'll have to take care of her as well from now on."

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"It only natural." Hiruzen said, smiling "You _are _their father."

"...Alright!" Naruto said gritting his teeth. He's already having Bolt there. What difference would one more make?

"Oh, and Bolt. I want to have a word with you and your sister."

Bolt looked at Hiruzen curiously, but nodded. What could it be? Did he do something. But as far as he remembers, he'd been pretty well-behaved.

In the meantime, Naruto and Sasuke had already exited the office, closing the door behind them.

"What is it, hokage-sama?" Himawari asked turning to the sandaime.

"Bolt, can I ask you a question?" Hiruzen asked

"..yeah." Bolt nodded nervously. The old man was emitting quite a serious aura.

"The Dekito is an invention created to perform any jutsu, correct?"

"...That's right..."

"First, you used it to travel back in time and now your sister has joined us too." Hiruzen looked at Himawari who began to worry about what was coming next. "So here's my question.."

Bolt listened on anxiously. He began to feel his heart beating with the pressure. He had a hunch about what the question was.

"Wouldn't it be possible to go back in time by using the Dekito as well?"

There it was!

"Yes." Bolt nodded firmly. Hiruzen was mildly stunned by this reaction but composed himself instantly. Hiruzen put his pipe back into his mouth.

"If you know, it's fine then." He said as he leaned back in his chair "Go catch up with Naruto."

"...What? That's it!?" Bolt asked after a brief pause "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm not going back?"

"No." Hiruzen said as he let out another cloud of smoke.

"Why...?" Bolt asked, confused. This man acted so similar to his father. It seemed like he could read people's minds.

"Because I believe in you." smiled the old hokage.

Bolt's face was blanketed with surprise, but he felt strangely touched at the same time. Bolt lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"But... you've only known me for a week..." Bolt bit his lip as he looked at the ground.

"Yes, and it was more than enough for me to be able to put my trust in you." Hiruzen laughed "You're Naruto's boy. You look and act so similarly. Both of you glow a lot when you smile."

Hiruzen had pictured his second meeting with Bolt. The one where he truly saw the resemblance of him with Naruto.

_"If only I had met you in my own time."_

Hiruzen found himself chuckling at the memory. It was so ironic how he had begun to feel the same way only after Bolt had said it. It would've been nice if he could've seen Naruto's children during their birth. The boy always felt like his own grandson. But it feels like it now more than ever.

"When you can smile so well, I don't think I could doubt you in anyway." Hiruzen continued "I'm sure you'll go back once you have finished doing what you wanted to."

Bolt looked upset at that statement. He had forgotten that he wasn't from this time line. He wanted to see all his friends from the future again. And his parents too. He had even resolved on doing it, but it the thought of never seeing Naruto of the third anymore didn't occur to him.

Himawari was utterly surprised. She didn't know that her brother was capable of such expressions. She looked at the sandaime and then at her brother. Her father had always told her that her ability to asses situations came from her grandfather, the fourth Hokage. Right now, looking at the faces Bolt is making, she understands that the reason she came back had something to do with the third.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Himawari bowed respectfully "We took up a lot of your time when you seemed to be busy. We'll take our leave now."

Hiruzen just nodded and resumed his work while Himawari caught hold of her brothers hand and began to lead him towards the door.

* * *

"Onii-chan..." Himawari softly called Bolt who was looking down. They had already put some distance between themselves and the Hokage tower. And were roaming on the streets.

"The reason why I came back... what was it?"

Bolt slowed down after the question had been asked and eventually stopped with Himawari doing the same, only a few feet in front of him.

"I wanted you to see you." Bolt stated, still looking at the ground.

Yet again, Himawari had found herself surprised. Her brother was usually too proud to say something like that.

"And... why was that..?" Himawari asked, making to move to turn around and look at him.

"That old man... he's already dead in the future..." Bolt told Himawari

"I know..." Himawari stated with a grave expression "And, what do you want to do?"

Himawari finally turned around to look at her brother who raised his head slowly.

"I want to prevent his death." Bolt said firmly, eyes filled with determination. "Are you going to help me?"

At this, Himawari found herself smiling. She walked towards both and held Bolt's hands in between both of her palms.

"Of course I am." Himawari grinned "After all, we're siblings!"

Bolt smiled back at Himawari's reply.

Himawari's day so far had been full of nothing but surprises. And it's only started! Usually, Bolt would be too embarrassed to show this kind of intimacy in public. It was a pleasant surprise to see him smiling at her like that. It made her excited about what would come next. Absolutely nothing could surprise her now.

"Hey! The two of you!" A stern voice called "Standing in front of the Hyuuga compound so early in the morning... What business do the two of you have here!?"

Bolt and Himawari turned to looked at the source of the voice. A boy was walking towards them. He had long, dark hair that was tied loosely and wore a khaki shirt with dark brown shorts. Two straps hung from his forehead protected and framed his face. His eyes were pupil-less and big. A Hyuuga no doubt.

"What does it matter? We were only passing by!" Bolt glared. It was only 2 seconds since he met the guy and he already hates him.

"Then do so and move along." The boy coldly stated.

Bolt really didn't like the way he talked. It was as if he owned the place or something.

"Who do you think you are?" Bolt asked in irritation "You're definitely not part of the head family."

He couldn't be part of the head family. Bolt knew that very well. Hinata and Hanabi were the only people next in line to take the place of head.

The dark haired boy frowned at Bolt's statement. He felt a burning desire to kill Bolt at that moment, but refrained from doing so.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. And you are correct, I'm part of the branch family." Neji said as he watched Bolt and Himawari's eyes widen "But that doesn't mean that I don't have the right to question strangers standing in front of the compound."

"...N-Neji-oji-sama..." Himawari stuttered before moving towards Neji.

Himawari reached out her hand and touched Neji's face. Neji made no signs of moving from that spot, but that doesn't mean that her actions didn't give him goose bumps. Just who was this girl?

Himawari felt her eyes well up and soon, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Neji's expression showed slight panic at this.

"You're... alive..."

* * *

**Yay! They finally meet Neji! I'm getting excited just imagining about what's gonna happen next. I'm definitely going to add twists *sadistic laugh***

**Oh! And also, the reason why Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke first will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**And I know. It was a really long chapter. But I didn't really find a good place to stop. Plus, it's unfortunate but my exams are coming up and I probably won't be able to update until March. I will try to find some time to write the story though... Depending on the number of reviews I get .**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and if you didn't get my hint the first time, I'll give you one more. REVIEW!**

**P.S. Story is corrected.**


	4. Decisions

**Hi guys! I know you must all be ready for another chapter by now. I'm not dead, I just had exams. I have practical exams soon, but I decided to quickly write a chapter and post it. Hence, this one might not be as good as all of you are hoping. There also might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes which I'll look into later.  
**

**eschaetzle - I'm so happy that you liked my story so much. This chapter was paticularly because of your review.****  
**

**Rosethorn50 - Hope the suspense makes you enjoy this chapter. I'm not too confident.**

**dragonfox123 - Thank you! Plot bunnies kill me to write these things.**

**Esper of Insanity - Lol. If I want? I'm so continuing, so please continue reading and telling me your thoughts.  
**

**Fier66 - Took pretty long, but it's updated. And I'm a girl ^.^**

**ferduran - Well then, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**enjoy~~~~**

* * *

_"Who do you think you are?"_

_"My name is Hyuuga Neji."_

_"Neji-oji-sama..."_

_"You're... alive..."_

* * *

Neji had never felt so awkward. The reason that he was feeling so awkward was definitely because of this girl. She was making no sense. Of course he was alive. But why would that even matter to her? They've never met before.

Neji slowly brought up his hand to Himawari's and paused before bluntly slapping it away.

"Don't touch me so casually." He said looking at her with irritation and disgust.

Bolt glared at the act. He had one impression of Neji. He's a jerk. What was so good about this guy? His parents always talked about how great he was. He was supposed to be a genius. Kind, strong and handsome. Who was this?! Not to mention, how dare he treat his sister that way!

"And you." He said as he looked at Bolt who flinched at the sudden attention "Don't let me catch you lurking around the complex again."

With that Neji turned around and walked back inside the compound. As he was retreating, both Bolt and Himawari stared at his back. Bolt furrowed his brows.

"Yeesh!" Bolt exclaimed "That was the famous 'Neji'?!"

Himawari raised an eyebrow at that statement. Why did Bolt say it like that? He was strict but polite. He showed firmness and conviction. He's pretty handsome too. She opened her mouth and decided to ask the question.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Himawari asked innocently

Bolt looked at Himawari incredulously. He knew that his sister was dense, but wasn't this a little too much? Thank god he didn't gain that genes from his dad. He had always heard about the stories of how his mom's feelings were never recognized until she confessed. Apparently, he didn't even answer those until 3 years later.

"Come on Himawari, don't play dumb." Bolt laughed "A rock is more friendly than that guy."

"...Yes, but..." Himawari considered bolt's statement. "Even though he seemed unkind..."

Bolt looked at Himawari as she touched the hand that Neji brushed away. The feeling lingered on her hand and she couldn't get rid of it.

"When he slapped my hand away, it didn't hurt at all..." Himawari smiled gently while touching her hand. "That's got to mean something, right?"

She looked at Bolt with shining, hopeful eyes. Bolt saw it, but he didn't like it. He might be reading too much into it, but he didn't want to take that chance. Her obsession might get pretty bad.

"You're thinking too much. His hand might've just slipped and made it seem gentle." Bolt smirked. He knew that what he was saying was wrong. It was probably exactly what Himawari had thought. But if he agreed, he'd lose. And everyone knew how he hated losing.

"Huh?" Himawari looked surprised at Bolt's comment. "You think so?"

Himawari turned her head to the direction Neji left. She could barely see him anymore, but she could still see him. She paused and looked at his retreating back.

"So it was coincidental... huh?" Himawari said with a blank face "Yeah, you must be right."

Bolt's face showed mild surprise at her reaction. He didn't expect Himawari to take it that easily. Maybe she wasn't that obsessed after all? That made his job easier. Yeah, he was reading too much into it after all.

"Glad you understand. Now let's go catch up with Naruto. We need to make a plan."

* * *

Neji didn't like what was happening. He walked away normally, but he didn't feel so normal. That girl was by far the weirdest he had ever met.

The image of Himawari when she touched his cheek wasn't getting out of his mind. He stopped walking and slowly brought his hand up to his cheeks which he soon felt heating up.

"Cocky girl." He said to himself before walking off again. He wasn't very used to the touch of a woman. After all, he never knew his mother, and he's far from close with his cousins.

His day had only just started, and he had already had his fair share of drama for the whole week. First he woke up because of some nightmare, and when he thought of walking off the feeling, he meets two ninja he had never even seen before in Konoha.

_'...they were ninja.. weren't they?' _Neji thought suddenly.

He didn't really think about it when he was talking to them. He just assumed that they were ninja. They didn't have forehead protectors, but their chakra network was very stable and trained. They had definitely used chakra in battle before. Or at least during spars.

He couldn't put his finger on it , but he felt like he knew them from somewhere. He soon brushed of that feeling as deja vu. He couldn't have met them before. They don't look like they'd be so easy to forget.

* * *

"So? Why is it that I was the first one you told about that girl?" Sasuke asked.

They had left the room obediently like the hokage had wanted. And since they had nothing else to do, they went to the assigned training ground. They knew that Kakashi wouldn't arrive until hours later, but they decided to go there anyway.

"You sure are being talkative today. Why can't you always be like this?" Naruto asked back.

Naruto didn't want to answer. His face showed it all.

"Don't try to dodge the question." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows "When we ran into each other, you clearly said that it would be better to tell me first. Why was that?"

Sasuke knew that he was pushing the subject. Normally he wouldn't need to know. Maybe it was because of those dreams, but he suddenly felt like he knew Naruto for years longer than they had lived. And it was that selfishness that made him drag the subject.

Naruto paused before seating himself on the ground. The grass acted like a soft blanket for him. He motioned Sasuke to sit down too. Reluctantly, Sasuke complied.

"Well..." Naruto sighed "I'm not confident."

Sasuke blinked. Did Naruto just say that? _The _Naruto that always claims to defeat him? The one who keeps talking about being hokage?

"...Your expression is so obvious since you usually don't have any." Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Yes, _me. _I'm scared that I might not be making the correct decisions. If you know what I'm going to do first, then maybe, I could be more sure about it."

"...Why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Sasuke is smart. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he is very good with theories and plan making. However, there was one other reason.

"Because you definitely won't sugar-coat it when you tell me I'm making a wrong decision." Naruto replied, frowning.

Naruto's sudden change in views was unsettling. Sasuke might've been imagining it, but he seemed more mature ever since Bolt had arrived. Sakura or even Naruto for that matter might've not noticed it yet, but both himself and Naruto are changing. Slowly, but surely.

"I see." Sasuke replied with a smirk "That's plausible. I guess you're not as much as an idiot, if you had noticed your own unreliable decisions."

"Why you-" Naruto stopped himself from arguing with Sasuke. He wanted to retort back so badly at Sasuke's smug comment, but he couldn't. Not after Sasuke's smirk suddenly turned into a genuine smile.

"...Hey, are you smiling?" Naruto asked. This was a bigger surprise than Himawari.

"What?" Sasuke asked before realizing what Naruto had asked. "No I'm not."

Naruto looked closer at Sasuke's face. His cheeks were red. Naruto felt a smile creeping up to lips. It had been quite a while since he felt so mischievous.

"No way! Now you're blushing?!" Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh man, I wish I had a camera. I bet your fans would pay a fortune for pictures of those faces."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto. He didn't like how Naruto was acting so cocky. Being an idiot, he might let it get to his head.

"Careful. If you laugh to much all your remaining brains might start spilling out of your ears and nose." Sasuke countered.

He never let Naruto win a verbal battle (or any battle for that matter), and he's not about to let him do it now.

"Wha-" Naruto paled "No it won't!"

Maybe it was Naruto's imagination, but were they getting along better than usual? It seemed like they were actually friends. Naruto shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want to get any hopes.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along." A voice said from above Naruto's head. Naruto looked up from his position and saw Bolt who was looking down at him, standing right behind with Himawari.

"Thank god!" Himawari exclaimed as she clasped her hands "At first I thought that you didn't get along well, but you act the same as you do in the future!"

Naruto saw Himawari's eyes sparkling as she said that. Maybe it was because he was feeling like a father by looking at her, but he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Anyway, what took you two so long?" Naruto asked, looking for a chance to avoid commenting on Himawari's statement.

"We just met Neji-oji-san unexpectedly and got caught up." Bolt replied "By the way, what do you see in him? He's nothing like what you explained him to be in the future."

"Huh? What're you talking about? And who's Neji?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Bolt looked surprised. Naruto doesn't know who Neji is. It couldn't be that they haven't met yet right? But then again, his father told him that they only met during the chuunin exams.

"Hey, this might be sudden, but did you take part in the chuunin exams yet?" Bolt asked.

"The chuunin exams? What's that?" Naruto asked.

Bolt immediately face-palmed. God no, his father couldn't have been this dumb. That means that his dad wasn't lying when he talked about his younger days.

"You bird-brain." Sasuke sighed as he started explaining it in a way that even Naruto would understand "The chuunin exams is a type of test that is taken to become a chuunin, which is the next level of a ninja after genin."

"Oh? As expected of Sasuke-kun. Wouldn't Sakura love to see you bother explaining." Naruto smirked.

"Don't add 'kun' to my name. It feels disgusting." Sasuke grimaced "And why are you saying that so happily? You usually get jealous about her attitude towards me."

"Huh?" Naruto allowed Sasuke's sentence to sink inside his head.

He's right. Naruto has been feeling less of an attraction to Sakura lately. Why was that? He's not getting jealous- in fact he doesn't mind at all.

"Hmm...? huh?" Naruto rubbed his head in confusion "...I don't know... Why is it again?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. He really was an idiot.

"So bottom line is that you haven't heard anything about it yet, right?" Bolt asked but continued speaking "Thinking about it, there's no way you could've done the exams yet."

"And why's that?" Naruto asked.

Bolt's bent his head enough to allow his hair to cover his eyes. Naruto felt a tense atmosphere around him. It was finally getting serious.

"Because... it's during the chuunin exams that the sandaime dies." Bolt said slowly. He didn't need to look at Naruto's face to know what expression he was having right now.

"You... why are you telling this to me...?" Naruto's voice cracked. It was obvious that the statement surprised him.

Sasuke looked at Bolt.

"What do you want to do by telling this to Naruto?" Sasuke asked Bolt sceptically.

Bolt looked at Sasuke with the same firmness Sasuke was looking at with him.

"I want to create a plan together to save him." Bolt replied with conviction.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Bolt was so against it before. What changed his decision? Was it Himawari?

Naruto jumped on his feet. And caught hold of Himawari's hands. Himawari leaned back at the sudden gesture.

"Thank you Himawari!" Naruto grinned ear to ear.

"Eh? For what?" Himawari asked with a confused smile.

"For being such a good girl." Naruto replied as he patted Himawari's head.

Himawari was confused. She didn't really do anything at all. She looked at Naruto as he patted her head. Seeing him so happy, she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Okay!" She nodded.

As Bolt looked at the two, he had been reminded of an old memory.

* * *

_"You're such a good girl Himawari!" _

_An image of older Naruto with a younger Himawari appeared. Bolt was standing next to Himawari as he watched only her get patted on the head._

* * *

"You really are our dad." Bolt sighed "Even he used to favour Himawari more."

"...Onii-chan?" Himawari looked at Bolt with surprised but hurt eyes."What do you mean?"

Bolt immediately clasped his mouth with his hand. Did he say that out loud?

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked "Why would I favour her?"

Bolt lowered his hand from his mouth and looked at Naruto.

"Eh? But you just patted her head..." Bolt said in a low volume.

"It was just a gesture. I mean..." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest "I like both you and Himawari a lot. And I wouldn't trade one for the other."

"Huh? But our father did the same thing you did just now."

"Look.." Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head "If I say that I like you both, then that's what it is. Why would I feel any different in the future?"

Naruto knew that he was an idiot. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. He had met Bolt and Himawari not too long ago, but he already feels so attached to them. Well, they _were_ his children.

Bolt on the other hand saw Naruto in a whole new light with that statement. Who knew that Naruto's younger self could be just as cool as his dad?

Naruto suddenly started patting Bolt's head and then furiously ruffled his hair.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Bolt yelled as he started straightening out his hair (not that it could become straight).

Bolt looked at Naruto's confident expression.

"What? I just gave you a pat on the head to say that you were a good guy." Naruto grinned.

"...O-Oh.." Bolt averted Naruto's eyes as he started blushing.

"D-Don't worry onii-chan! We are both loved!" Himawari pumped her fists and looked at Bolt with a determined face.

"Eh..?" Bolt stated before chuckling "Yeah, I know."

"Now are we gonna start this plan or what?!" Bolt exclaimed in excitement. "Sasuke, you're in it too right?"

"...Whatever." Sasuke replied indicating that he was saying yes. Both Bolt and Naruto chuckled at the way he expressed himself.

"Let's." Naruto agreed "But before that, we have to tell Sakura-chan right?"

Bolt halted and thought about it. Well, she'd be pretty helpful. She a medical ninja and her strength is terrifying. Wait... does she even have those qualities at the moment?

"I think we'd better keep her from it." Sasuke interjected with a calm face.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was a part of team 7. She has as much of a right to know. Naruto knows what it's like to be kept it the dark, and he didn't want to keep too many secrets. He already has to keep the fox a secret.

"Because." Sasuke continued "She won't be able to contribute, and I think it's best not to involve her."

Naruto glared. Sasuke's expression remained uncaring throughout his reasoning. The same old expression Naruto had always known. Just a moment ago, they were getting along so well. He felt like Sasuke was changing. It irritated Naruto to have his expectations crushed.

Naruto opened his mouth and continued arguing.

"But still- " Naruto stopped talking when Bolt put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's do as he says." Bolt smiled knowingly.

"...Why?" Naruto asked. "He wants to isolate Sakura-chan."

"Tch. tch. tch." Himawari tutted as she waved her finger around with the first sneaky grin Naruto had ever seen on her face "Dear father, he obviously doesn't want her to get hurt. He cares about her too much."

Sasuke immediately got up from his position.

**"What?!"** Both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

At that moment they heard something from above them. The trees they were standing under had started making sounds and the branches were swaying until something fell from the top.

"wh- AAAAAAAHHHH!" The thing screamed with a feminine voice as it fell on Naruto.

Naruto immediately found himself in contact with the ground. He could feel a throbbing pain at the back of his head. The pain might've been due to a few rocks that were still there on the ground despite the grass.

"O-Ow..."

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw big green ones staring back at him.

Naruto recognized the face immediately, even though it was from a closer point of view than usual. The pink- colored hair that fell on his face due to their awkward position made it kinda obvious too.

"What the- Sakura-chan?!"

* * *

**I'm not very sure what to think about this chapter, but please tell me what you think. I have a thing for slow-developing romances so don't worry if you're the type to hate fast-progressing one. **

**Anyway, if you find any mistakes in the chapter, please point them out. I didn't get time to re-read it. **

**Oh, and if the ending made it seemed kinda Narusaku, trust me. It's not.**

**Hugs &amp; kisses to all of my darling readers -3-**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Hina**


	5. Familiar yet strange

**Hey guys, I'm back! It's been practically half a year and I'm _finally_ updating. I've been so busy with exams and studies and life, not to mention I had no internet for almost two months and I had no computer since march. But I have written an extra long chapter, which I hope will be enough. I started it yesterday and wrote it in a rush, so it might not be as great as some of you would hope, but I will be correcting mistakes later. **

**Disclaimer: You can rest easy I'm safe. Just your average stalker.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_'What should I do now?' _Sakura asked herself in panic. _' This almost looks like I'm eavesdropping.'_

Sakura didn't know, that in fact, it was not 'almost'. She was eavesdropping.

A LITTLE WHILE AGO

A long sigh escaped from Sakura's lips as she made her way to the bridge where she was expected to meet her teammates. She didn't entertain the idea of being with Naruto and Sasuke alone. Those two have had it worse than ever since the mission from wave.

Bolt's appearance was a gift from god.

Reaching the bridge, she realized that nobody had arrived yet. She could understand if Naruto were late, but Sasuke?

She leaned onto the railing of the bridge. A wind blew by and her hair flew along with it.

'...we should tell Sakura-chan. Right?.'

Naruto? Was she hallucinating? That was definitely his voice. She started walking towards the direction she heard the voice. As she got closer, she could see that Sasuke and Bolt were there with him along with... who was that?

Sakura felt as if she was intruding immediately, but she really wanted to hear what they were talking about. She looked at a nearby tree which had a branch that stretched all the way to where Naruto was standing.

"Alright!" She exclaimed in a low voice as she made a hand seal and forced chakra down to her feet. She immediately started climbing the tree until she found herself over the group.

And back to the present where she is having an internal fight on whether this would be eavesdropping or not (Which it clearly was).

"But he wants to isolate Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a hurt voice.

Sakura may not have heard much of the conversation, but she knew who Naruto was mentioning in his sentence. It actually hurt that Sasuke wanted to keep away from her.

"Tch. Tch. Tch." The girl whom Sakura could not identify tutted. "Dear father, he obviously doesn't want to get her hurt. He cares about her too much."

**"WHAT?" **Sasuke and Naruto chorused.

Sakura at this point, didn't hear, think or feel anything else. Sasuke cared about her? The thought made her light-headed, and without knowledge, she stopped sending chakra to her feet. Before she knew it, she was on top of Naruto.

"What the-" He stated as he looked straight into her eyes, able to distinguish who she was immediately "Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura felt her face heat up. She was caught spying. This was the end of her. She quickly glanced over at Sasuke who was gaping at her. What made him have that expression. Sakura looked at the face in front of her once more and then realized the position she and Naruto was in. This time her face heated up for a different reason.

Sakura immediately clenched her fists.

"SHANNARO!" She exclaimed as her fist connected with Naruto's jaw, sending him flying off the ground, only to meet with it once more.

"W-Why...me...?" Naruto asked in defeat.

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was twitching on the ground. Realizing that Naruto didn't deserve that punch she started feeling guilty.

"Oh no. Naruto, are you okay?" She asked she rushed over to him.

Sasuke interrupted just as Naruto was about to answer.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked. His mind was having more of an internal battle on how she had masked her presence. Was Sakura someone capable of doing that?

Sakura wondered why Sasuke looked so upset and pondered on her answer for a little more than a second. Usually, her answer would go something like 'No, of course not Sasuke-kun!' or something like that. But she didn't want to be that girl right now. Sasuke wanted to hide something from her. And she wouldn't be the only one in the dark.

"What... if I said all of it?" Sakura answered his question with another one. Sasuke looked a bit taken aback at the change in personality. He couldn't understand whether that was the truth or not. When did Sakura become like this?

"Well, now that our cover is blown, we might as well include her." Said Bolt, coming in between the moment. "So your in right?"

Bolt looked over at Sakura and Sakura jumped a bit at that. 'In'? 'In what'? At this point, she thought it best to agree and nodded.

Naruto, who had already helped himself up smiled at Sakura. "Well, of course she is!" He exclaimed happily "Who wouldn't want to save the old man hokage from being murdered?"

"Eh?" Sakura stated with a blank face

"Eh?" Naruto mimicked her.

What was he talking about? The sandaime was going to be murdered. And the thing that Sasuke was keeping her from. It was the plan to save him?!

"EH?!" Sakura exclaimed "Hokage-sama is going to get murdered?!"

"Huh? I thought you said you heard everything." Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well... actually, I just kinda... went with the flow." Sakura answered the question Sasuke was probably having. She looked at his face and noticed his anger and defended herself. "I just... didn't like the fact that you wanted to hide something from me."

"Tsk." Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned around to walk towards the bridge.

Sakura had managed to fool him. This was ridiculous! His pride was shattering at the thought.

Sakura, meanwhile, stared at his retreating back as Naruto went to join him in guilt. Did Sasuke hate her now? She didn't want that! All she wanted was to get to where he and Naruto were a bit faster. They always left her behind. Always... she's looking at their backs once more. How could she walk beside them?

"Sakura." Bolt called her name and smiled. "Don't mind it too much."

Sakura looked at Bolt who pulled Himawari to his side. "Here. You haven't had a proper introduction, have you?"

Sakura stared at the face of the smaller girl next to Bolt. Looking at her closely, she looked a bit like Naruto. But the feel that she gave of reminded her of someone entirely different. It reminded her of...

"This is Himawari. My little sister." Bolt said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura let Bolt's sentence sink into her head.

"HUH?" Sakura shouted in shock "Wait! How did she get here? I thought that you had the Dekito."

"Well... some things happened, and in short, the Dekito brought her here." Bolt laughed nervously, refusing to tell the whole tale.

"It's nice to meet you, again. Sakura-san." Himawari smiled cheerfully.

"I-I see..." Sakura said as she calmed down. So this is Naruto's daughter. Huh. She does look a bit like him. She looks like a much more polite child though.

"Well, anyway. That's enough surprises for this week. Anymore and I'll have a heart attack." Sakura laughed at her own humorless joke. "Let's go and join them shall we?"

"Sure." Bolt and Himawari agreed.

Sakura smiled at the two following her. Yes, these two were god sent.

* * *

After reaching at the bridge, Team 7 along with Himawari and Bolt waiting for what seemed like forever for Kakashi to show up.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted as he appeared in poof.

"Your late!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed before he had the chance to say anything.

Kakashi simply rubbed the back of his head and apologized.

"Anyway, today, we're gonna be doing a few D-rank missions." Kakashi told his team who looked displeased at the idea.

"Don't we have anything more exciting?" Naruto complained "We've been doing nothing but these easy missions since we came back."

Bolt looked at Naruto incredulously before coughing."'D-rank missions are a part of being a genin. Don't underestimate them.' Is what my father said when I complained about them dattebasa."

Bolt smirked as Naruto's face showed a disgusted face while Sakura tried to contain her laughter and Sasuke raised a brow.

"Well said Naruto. With that, let's get started." Kakashi smiled "What're you two going to do? Want to help?"

Himawari was about to accept when Bolt's hand immediately covered her mouth, forcing her to keep it shut.

"M-Maybe some other time." Bolt smiled nervously. "On are way here, Himawari had told me how she would like to look around, so we'll be excusing ourselves this time."

"I see." Kakashi replied in suspicion. "Do whatever you want, but do not reveal who you are to anybody, and be careful."

Bolt had relieved his tense expression and nodded at Kakashi before taking his leave.

"Why didn't we join them. I wanted to experience ninja missions." Himawari pouted.

She and her brother walked along one of Konoha's less busy roads. She _did _ want to look around, but spending more time with Naruto and his team didn't seem that bad either.

"Believe me Himawari. D-rank missions are nothing to look forward to. Their basically chores like pulling weeds, finding lost animals, or baby-sitting." Bolt sighed.

Himawari's expression became softer and more surprised. "Really? I guess I wouldn't know since I'm still in the academy."

"You're supposed to have your exams soon anyway." Bolt said "You'll find yourself in that position in no time. Anyway-"

Bolt got cut off on what he was about to say when he bumped into someone. He stumbled backwards but managed to stay on his feet. The other person wasn't as lucky.

"I'm sorry."Bolt apologized as he stretched out his hand. "Are you okay?"

Bolt examined the person who he had knocked down. It was a girl with short, dark hair. It reminded him of Himawari.

"N-No... It was my fault." She said as she took Bolt's hand, but continued to look towards the ground.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Himawari asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." The girl replied, finally looking up to see the people she had thoughtlessly run into. "W-What about you?"

Two pairs of eyes widened at the face they saw in front of them. It wouldn't have been much different from the person they knew in the future had she not been wearing that pitiable expression on her face.

"M-Mom?" Bolt stuttered. Yes. This was his mother's younger self.

Only, she wasn't an Uzumaki at this moment. She was Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Come to think of it, he should've known that she would be here too. But it didn't cross his mind. The only thing that he was concerned about was the kind and caring woman he knew from the future.

"W-What?" Hinata blushed as she looked at Bolt, realizing that he looked strikingly similar to her crush.

Bolt, being taken aback by what he had said himself rushed to explain himself in a way that would seem meaningful. Never in a million years would he have expected to run into his mother.

"N-No! I mean. You kinda look like my mom." Bolt said as he covered up his words skillfully. Himawari praised him for that mentally. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No, it's okay." Hinata said gently before she started fidgeting with her fingers. She never thought that she could ever seem like anything else but herself. "Y-You're mother is probably nothing like me..."

Bolt might've missed it if he wasn't paying attention, but he caught it because he was. She looks so much like the pictures, but would be obvious to anybody normally. He looked at her face, taking in as much as he could of this memory. Hyuuga Hinata... She's a different person.

"Well, probably not.." Bolt said to Hinata's dismay. More to himself than Hinata. "But that's to be expected. You aren't the same people."

Bolt smiled at Hinata warmly, causing her face to turn red as she once more thought about Naruto. He had the same face. His eyes were not the sparkling blue ones that she had fallen in love with but the clear silver irises of Bolt's were equally beautiful.

She wondered who Bolt's mother was. If his mother looked like her, does that mean she's a Hyuuga? Most of the time, people distinguished their looks by their eyes.

"I-If I may ask... What t-type of person is she?" Hinata asked as her eyes averted Bolt's face desperately. She felt like she had been overly familiar with this question, but before she knew it, the words spilled out of her mouth.

"...She is... a hero." Bolt explain, making Hinata wince. She was the opposite of that word.

Hinata bit down on her lip. "T-Then... she's nothing like me, I'm afraid..."

Bolt looked at her with a questioning look as did Himawari. They looked at each other and then back at her. Hinata took this as her cue to continue speaking.

"You see... I'm the exact opposite of her.." Hinata felt like crying, but she wouldn't do it. Not here. "Now... I-If you would excuse me... I need to go."

With that, Hinata ran past Bolt, while she once more continued looking at the ground.

"That... was definitely mom right..?" Himawari asked Bolt, looking for a confirmation.

"Yeah. Not the one that we know though." Bolt came to realize a lot of things after arriving into the past. One is that everybody here, are not the same people he know. Himawari looked at him, making a blank face. Bolt turned to look at her and then smiled.

"Now. Shall we continue sight-seeing?"

* * *

"Geez, why do you always need to be rescued?" Sakura complained as she supported Naruto on one side, while Sasuke supported him on the other. "You just _had _to choose the biggest dog, didn't you?"

"If I'm stuck with an idiot like this as hokage, I'd rather defect from the village." Sasuke commented. (Oh the irony XD)

Naruto felt a vein pop with that comment.

"SASUKE-!" Naruto shouted, hoping to show Sasuke a piece of his mind, only to get interrupted by Sakura who stuck her hand out in front of Naruto.

"If you go wild anymore, I'll finish you off." She glared at Naruto who only stepped back in intimidation.

_'And here I thought that with Bolt's appearance, their teamwork was getting better..."_

"Anyway, we're done with today's missions." Kakashi stated calmly, brushing off his own thoughts. He safely stored the little orange book he always carried with him safely in his pouch.

"Then I'll be going home." Sasuke said as he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Ah, wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, stopping him.

"What is it?" He asked, mildly irritated that he was having dreams about being married to _her _of all people.

"Well... uh..." Sakura fidgeted. She had actually wanted to ask whether he was interested in strengthening their teamwork which was obviously and excuse to ask him out. She opened her mouth about to ask the question but then noticed Sasuke's face. He looked so irritated, like he was epecting her to ask that. Normally she didn't pay attention so she never noticed how much she mus've irritated him the past few years.

"No..." She said, surprising Sasuke and herself. "It's nothing. Sorry for stopping you."

Sasuke was definitely surprised at how her reaction didn't match to what he expected but decided to take his chances and walk away.

Kakashi himself, finding that the day was long, decided to head to the Hokage tower and drop off the reports so that he could quickly go home. With that, he body flickered away.

Naruto looked on as everybody started leaving. Concluding that today was done, he decided to go back home. Until he noticed a nearby square-shaped rock that started following him.

Naruto sighed. He knew who this was. And he was too tired to check out his theory so he got to the point. "I know it's you Konohamaru. You're horrible disguise is something anyone can see through."

"As expected of my rival!" A muffled high-pitched voice stated before the 'rock' blew up and 3 kids had appeared.

"You used much gun powder!" Coughed Konohamaru, who shortly noticed that Naruto was staring at him.

After introducing themselves dramatically, Naruto had just hummed.

"So, what is it that you need from me?" Naruto asked with a bored expression. He really didn't want to deal with this at the moment. He had such a horrible day with Sasuke outdoing him in every way possible.

"Hey, aren't you being really cold to us lately, Naruto-nii-chan?" Konohamaru furrowed his brow in distaste.

Moegi had decided to take the lead and speak to Naruto instead.

"Say, boss, what are you doing right now?" She asked innocently. Naruto softened at her and decided to answer.

"Well, I was gonna go home and start training." Naruto replied smirking. He also wanted to talk to Bolt about their plan for the chuunin exams but left that part out. Not to mention that Himawari was going to be cooking tonight. He was really looking forward to eating something good after so long.

"What?! But you promised that you would play ninja with us!" Konohamaru burst out.

"Ah... about that..." Naruto scratched his cheek searching for a good good excuse.

"A ninja playing ninja? You've got to be kidding me." Sakura said gloomily but pointedly. This was ridiculous. How could her day have ended up so bad. She needed to take it out on somebody.

Konohamaru looked at Sakura and then looked looked at Naruto knowingly.

"I've underestimated you nii-chan. She's your _that,_ right?" Konohamaru asked as he raised his little finger indicating that Sakura must be his girlfriend.

Naruto looked at the finger nervously. He didn't understand why. If it was another day, he would laugh and then agree with Konohamaru. Right now? Right now, he was so scared of getting bashed up by Sakura.

"No! Definitely not! Not in a million years!" The minute the words came out his mouth, Naruto had realized what he had done. He looked at Sakura who was shivering. He had hoped that it would be happiness, but knowing her, that was highly unlikely. She was shivering in anger.

"I see..." Sakura laughed darkly. "I'm not good enough for even Naruto, huh?"

Naruto could see that a dark aura was starting to surround Sakura. He started stepping a few steps back. Why did he deny so badly?

"To think that I was dumped by _YOU_!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto. "SHANNARO!"

Okay... Naruto admits it. That was his fault. Laying on the ground almost motionless, he could feel Sakura's anger.

_'Ugh... I should really think twice before saying something stupid. Sakura-chan's getting stronger.'_

Konohamaru was utterly shocked by what happened. She just sent him flying two meters into the fence!

"What do you think you're doing to Naruto-nii-chan?!" Konohamaru pointed at her accusingly. "No wonder he doesn't want to date you, ugly!"

Sakura ears perked up at the words. 'Ugly'? Was she that bad? Now it was even the kids. To think that she thought that she might have a chance with _Sasuke_. Which fairy tail had she been living in? There's no _way _someone that perfect would ever even _look_ Sakura's way. But just because she had admitted it, doesn't mean she had to like it.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and glared at Konohamaru. He stepped back, hoping to find an escape route after sensing danger. But Sakura moved first.

Leaving both Konohamaru and Naruto on the ground after bashing them, Sakura peacefully started walking away.

"Ugh..." Konohamaru groaned as he got up from from the ground along with Naruto "That ugly-wide-forehead girl. Is she really a girl?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru in horror. How could he so fearlessly say that when Sakura was barely 10 feet away from them? He turned to look at Sakura who had stopped in her tracks once the words came out. She turned her head slowly and looked at the group dangerously.

Naruto knew that look. It's when she goes insane and soon, doesn't even know who she's hitting.

Sakura started running after Naruto and his minions who in return started running away from her.

Barely after running a few meters, with Konohamaru running faster than the rest, bumped into a person. Falling backwards and onto the ground, Konohamaru looked up to see who he had bumped into.

The man was clad in black and carried something bandaged up on his back. His face was covered in purple paint, making his face all the more terrifying.

Next to him stood a blonde girl whose hair was drawn into four pony-tails. Her eyes held a fierce look as she only looked down at the Hokage's grandson with an indifferent expression.

"That hurt." The man said in irritation, but not anything to prove his words true.

He reached out to Konohamaru and caught him by the collar, lifting him into the air.. "That really hurt."

Naruto and Sakura could only look on at this point while Moegi and Udon felt fear overcoming them.

"Stop that. We'll get in trouble." The girl next to him sighed, her words not carrying much weight.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that this happened!" Sakura said, hoping this was a good enough excuse to help out the boy.

Naruto glared at the intruder. "Hey! Let go of him!"

The boy looked at Naruto fore-head protector before smirking victoriously. These guys were Konoha's genin. He could make out easily. Deciding that it would be fun to provoke them a bit more, the black clothed boy tightened his grip on Konohamaru's collar.

"But I wanted to play a bit more before some meddlesome people arrived." He grinned, realizing that his provocation was indeed working on the blonde boy in front of him.

"Let go!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he started kicking at the person holding him captive in a vain attempt to free himself.

"Aren't we energetic?" he stated with a dangerous smile as he continued tightening his grip.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, having had enough of the shit being fed to him.

Naruto ran straight towards the foreign ninja, looking for a chance to face him off in close combat. Noticing this, the suna genin moved his fingers slightly, and on cue, the back of Naruto's head met the ground in an instant.

"What was that?!" Naruto said as he lifted his head off the ground.

What did he do? Naruto definitely felt something tug at his legs. What kind of jutsu did he use? If he remembered correctly, the guys fingers moved just before he tripped. He definitely did something.

"What's this? Konoha genin are pretty weak."

With that sentence, Sakura realized that these people were not from Konoha. They were ninja from another village. But, what was their reason to arrive in Konoha? Was the village notified? They were, after all, causing trouble.

"Konohamaru..." Naruto let out, apologetically followed by Moegi and Udon.

"I told you to let go of him..." Naruto growled sending a cold glare to the man holding Konohamaru's collar.

Both of the foreign ninja shuddered.

_'What was that?' _Thought the girl _'Killer intent? How does this shrimp...?'_

Sakura looked at him sharply and then pulled him into a sleeper hold.

"Don't provoke him, you moron!"

Why was he such an idiot? And here she was thinking that he was maturing a bit. These people weren't to be messed with.

"You're annoying too. I hate short people to begin with, and you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." The ninja continued. Before glaring at them dangerously. "It makes me want to break you."

At this point, tears were streaming down Moegi's and Udon's faces. Naruto's eyes widened while Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, I think that we really shouldn't do this." The blonde female pleaded. She glanced over at Naruto. He wasn't what he seemed to be. Apparently her brother didn't get that.

"I'll take care of this shorty first. That one comes later." The sand ninja said as he pulled back his arm to go for a punch.

In the blink of an eye, Konohamaru was dropped onto the ground. The ninja held his hand in pain before realizing that a rock was thrown at him. Turning around, he glared at the person who interfered. A boy sat on a branch of the nearby tree.

"What do you think you're doing in another village?" Sasuke asked as he flipped the stone into the air and caught it repeatedly.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled in relief.

As all the ninja on the ground had widely different feelings at that moment, Konohamaru ran towards Naruto.

"Get lost." Sasuke growled as he crushed the stone, leaving nothing but powder to fall from his hand.

Sakura blushed profusely at this.

"So cool!" Sakura squealed along with Moegi and Udon, as her fangirl tendency took over for her.

"Nii-chan! You're way uncool!" Konohamaru accused Naruto.

"No! You see, I could've stopped him too if that guy didn't interfere." Naruto rushed to protect his reputation.

"Liar!"

He was having mixed feelings. Although Naruto was relieved that he made his appearance, some part oof him was more jealous while the other was disappointed in himself. And the last was extremely irritated that he just _had_ to keep butting into everything just to make Naruto look bad!

"I hate kids like you the most." The foreigner said as he started unwrapping the weapon on his back.

"Wait! you're going to use Karasu?" His sister reasoned.

"Kankuro. Stop it." A husky voice said in a monotonous but commanding manner.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise before he turned around to notice a red haired boy standing up-side-down on another branch.

"You're a disgrace to our village." He continued.

"G-Gaara.." Kankuro smiled nervously.

Everyone standing on the ground gasped at how suddenly he appeared. Sasuke glanced at him through the corner of his eyes wondering when he appeared there. He was much to quiet in doing so. Gaara returned a subtle glance before looking back at Kankuro.

"What do you think we came to Konoha for?" He asked more threateningly.

"But these guys started it." Kankuro defended himself.

"Shut up." Gaara narrowed his eyes "I'll kill you."

Kankuro started sweating. "I got it, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Gaara looked over to Naruto and the gang. "Please excuse them."

Gaara turned his head to look at Sasuke once more and examined him as Sasuke did the same. Their lines of thought was stopped short when a voice interrupted.

"Hey! Naruto!" Bolt called out "What're you doing there?"

Naruto looked at the back and saw Bolt and Himawari walking tiwards him. Bolt had a carefree smile on while Himawari just followed slightly behind him.

Upon arriving, Bolt could make out the tense atmosphere. He looked at the ninja opposite Naruto before his eyes widened.

"Kankuro..." Bolt let out in surprise, surpresing the urge to call him oji-san.

"And Temari-san...?" Himawari completed.

Kankuro and Temari looked at them in confusion. Did they meet these two somewhere before?

A large amount of sand dropped from above as Bolt brought his attention to Sasuke who was standing up in alarm on a branch of a tree before looking down at the person who appeared in front of him.

"Huh?!" Bolt exclaimed before a grin was plastered on his face. "Well, well. Look at who we have here, Himawari."

Himawari nodded with a large smile on her face. "Gaara-sama!"

* * *

**Yeah, so... cliffhanger again! Relax. I'm not evil. Not as much as Voldemort anyway. I just need to make sure everybody has enoough suspense to want to continue reading this story. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**

**Next chapter will probably not be posted anytime soon. But I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
